Usuario:Alejandrobelik
260x260px|right|link=:Especial:Aleatoria|Sigue paseando... Entré al sitio poco antes de abril de 2012, pero no me hice una cuenta hasta estar bastante seguro. Ya entonces era un gran fanático de la Saga Grand Theft Auto y había jugado la mayoría de las entregas. Así pues, la GTE me pareció bastante divertida: encontré gente interesante y la información que había aquí me incitaba a completar los juegos restantes. Entonces vino la era de los concursos y todo se volvió aun más divertido. Pasó el tiempo y me convertí en usuario del mes. Seguí por aquí y por allá y pronto un buen samaritano me nominó para el cargo de patrullaje. Ya en el cargo, casi nunca me dediqué a patrullar no había mucho que patrullar, mi labor consistió más que nada en mantener en orden los artículos y hacerlos lucir bien para la portada. Finalmente me retiré un tiempo a las tinieblas a causa de la escuela pero volví y actualmente sigo aquí, contribuyendo en lo posible. Mi nombre es Alejandro. ---- }}" | Artículos *22 de mayo de 2013: Huntington Street. *23 de junio de 2012: Apartamento de Little Jacob. *16 de septiembre de 2012: Bucarest. *1 de octubre de 2012: Patrick McReary. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Artículos Destacados *31 de octubre de 2012: Apartamento de Elizabeta Torres. *20 de diciembre de 2012: Terry Thorpe. *3 de enero de 2013: Manny Escuela. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Artículos Destacados *20 de enero de 2013: Apartamento de Teddy Benavides. *21 de enero del 2013: Mesero. *23 de febrero de 2013: Derrick McReary. *23 de febrero de 2013: Prawn Island. 30px|link=:Concursos *26 de marzo de 2013: Berchem. 30px|link=:Concursos *25 de abril de 2013: Liberty City (IV). *25 de mayo de 2013: Agente Jones. *24 de junio de 2013: Saltos únicos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *5 de julio de 2013: Club de los Uptown Riders. *8 de julio de 2013: Uptown Riders. 30px|link=:Concursos *9 de julio de 2013: Sobrino de Joseph Johnson. *25 de julio de 2013: Smoke on the water. *30 de agosto de 2013: Director Fischer. *31 de agosto de 2013: Tráiler Gameplay de Grand Theft Auto V. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Artículos Destacados *16 de septiembre de 2013: Chase Point. 30px|link=:Concursos *28 de septiembre de 2013: Debra. *19 de noviembre de 2013: Botella. Misiones *7 de agosto de 2012: This Ain't Checkers. *7 de agosto de 2012: Bad Cop Drop. *31 de agosto de 2012: ...Pest Control. *10 de septiembre de 2012: Liberty City Choppers. *14 de septiembre de 2012: Liquidize the Assets. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *15 de septiembre de 2012: Dining Out. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *17 de septiembre de 2012: The Master and the Molotov. *30 de septiembre de 2012: No Love Lost. *6 de octubre de 2012: ...Final Interview. *10 de octubre de 2012: Volando alto. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *13 de octubre de 2012: End of Chapter. *15 de octubre de 2012: Shifting Weight. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *17 de octubre de 2012: Rigged to Blow. *21 de octubre de 2012: Search and Delete. *26 de octubre de 2012: The Passion Of The Heist. *30 de octubre de 2012: Concrete Jungle. *26 de enero de 2013: A Long Way to Fall. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *27 de enero de 2013: Truck Hustle. *27 de enero de 2013: Was It Worth It?. *4 de febrero de 2013: A Dish Served Cold. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *14 de febrero de 2013: S.A.M. *19 de marzo de 2013: Payback (IV) *3 de abril de 2013: I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. *27 de abril de 2013: Three Leaf Clover. 30px|link=:Concursos *27 de abril de 2013: A Home in the Hills (Junto a CJ SanAndreas). 30px|link=:Concursos *1 de mayo de 2013: Paper Trail. *5 de mayo de 2013: Harboring a Grudge. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *8 de mayo de 2013: Dust Off. *17 de mayo de 2013: House Party. 30px|link=:Concursos 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *22 de mayo de 2013: Buyer's Market. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *12 de julio de 2013: Party's Over. 30px|link=:Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Misiones Destacadas *2 de enero de 2014: Laberinto de cristal. *11 de enero de 2014: Asesinato en el hotel. *30 de julio de 2015: Dropping In. Diálogos *6 de julio de 2012: Diálogos:Party's Over. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *16 de septiembre de 2012: Diálogos:Frosting on the Cake. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *27 de diciembre de 2012: Diálogos:Street Sweeper. *29 de diciembre de 2012: Diálogos:Three Leaf Clover. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *20 de enero de 2013: Diálogos:A Long Way to Fall. *19 de marzo de 2013: Diálogos:One Last Thing. 30px|link=Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Diálogos destacados *28 de marzo de 2013: Diálogos:Calm Before the Storm. *30 de marzo de 2013: Diálogos:Driving Mr. Leone. *25 de mayo de 2013: Diálogos:The Puerto Rican Connection. *22 de julio de 2013: Diálogos:Volando alto. Guías *30 de junio de 2013: Guías:It's your call. Historias *2 de noviembre de 2012: Historias:Una serie de eventos desafortunados :Esta historia trata de la vida de un personaje creado por mí, Leckie. El tenía una vida normal, pero todo cambió cierto día. Varios sucesos extraños empezaron a pasar y provocaron que nuestro protagonista por poco muriera. Tiempo después él tuvo la "grandiosa idea" de irse a Los Santos, donde uno sabe ya que va a ocurrir. Noticias *5 de junio de 2013: Noticias:Rockstar "no tiene nada nuevo que anunciar" sobre versiones de GTA V para PC o Wii U. *8 de julio de 2013: Noticias:Gameplay oficial de GTA V. *12 de agosto de 2013: Noticias:Gameplay tráiler de Grand Theft Auto Online para este Jueves. *13 de agosto de 2013: Noticias:Visita Los Santos y Blaine County. *27 de agosto de 2013: Noticias:Rockstar anuncia otro tráiler más de GTA V. Desambiguaciones *5 de julio de 2013: Speeder (desambiguación).. *9 de julio de 2013: Big Smoke (desambiguación). *9 de julio de 2013: Ryder (desambiguación). *9 de julio de 2013: OG Loc (desambiguación). *10 de julio de 2013: Lure (desambiguación). Plantillas *7 de noviembre de 2012: mes=11|año=12|ganador=Jose Franco (Creada con la ayuda de AveryCarrington64). *11 de mayo de 2013: mes=5|año=13|ganador=Cj2013. |} Categoría:Usuario:Alejandrobelik Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Mejores Usuarios Categoría:Escritores Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos